


Marnie's lullaby

by TayaKiki



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: About her theme, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayaKiki/pseuds/TayaKiki
Summary: Her Morpeko wasn't the only gift she received from Piers.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Marnie's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, go to youtube and listen Marnie's theme music box version. Slow it to 0.75 for more feeling!
> 
> ((And excuse me if something it's written strangely, I'm still learning how to write in english!! KDJKDJ))

Everytime she felt her nerves overcome her, a melody began to sound back at her mind. Soft, energic and sweet - a memory of her childhood, when the world looked too big and scary for her... and her brother Piers.  
  
They were alone. Without a direct family in Spikemuth with them, her older brother was the only person who took care of her in their first years together. Piers was already a teenager, meanwhile she was so younger, she didn't remember who their mother was, or if she even knew who was her father. Her brother was her only family.  
  
Half-family, she knows now, but family still.  
  
No wonder he was the first (and only) to help her the nights when darkness looked more threatening to her young imagination, when her nightmares felt so real that she woke up crying and screaming for help, for someone who protect her. Piers thought more than once that under Marnie's cold gaze, existed a fear for something she didn't remember, but he didn't know how to help her, until - until he came with a lullaby.  
  
Marnie's lullaby.  
  
Overflowing with love, tenderness and dedication, it was a soft and slow melody for her, and only her.  
  
It was strange at first when Marnie saw her brother doing these weird sounds, but soon enough the little girl found confort in the melody - no, in her brother's humming and his hand stroking her dark hair, and was easy for her to sleep, slowly forgetting her fears. Her lullaby accompanied her in her dreams, and that was all she needed, being the melody a proof of being wanted, and cared, by her older bro.  
  
At some point said lullaby acquired lyrics, though, or maybe it always had them, but she didn't understand the song completely, until she was five and both siblings were adopted by a neighbour. The lullaby was still present, of course, being a custom between Piers and her, a tradition for them before Marnie was going to sleep and Piers left to do his tasks as Spikemuth gym leader.  
  
It was a gift, Marnie thought. A lucky charm.  
  
Because when she felt anxious, scared or had doubts about anything, she remembered it, and sang it for herself at the back of her mind, knowing Piers would sang it for her if he were there.  
  
It was her song, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, a headcanon, actually.
> 
> My friend May (and betatester of my other fic, ilovehersomuch), told me once Piers composed three themes: Marnie's, Team Yell's and his own. This idea stayed with me, until I was listening Marnie's theme and paff, I saw similarities with lullaby songs: unlike the other two themes, this one sound more tender and cute, even softier, and I can clearly hear it with lyrics (which include the lines " I love you, I'm sendin' cheers to you ♪") so...
> 
> If you ask me, yeah, Marnie's theme was actually a lullaby Piers sang for her and he reworked it as a song for her Gym Challenge. Maybe Piers wouldn't be with her physically on her journey, but he would accompany her with his song.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
